The New Girl in MPU
by collegegirl52
Summary: Set in the beginning of Season 4, a new FBI agent came to New York to start all over, but this change is better than she expected. My first fan fiction. Reviews are acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Night Before

Katie Carter was having dinner with her sister and her sister's boyfriend. Her sister Meredith cooked Lasagna and green beans for dinner. Meredith's boyfriend Greg was setting Iced Tea on the table and pouring it in the cups. Katie was putting plates full of lasagna and green beans on the table mats. After they done that, they started to eat. " Well, that was weird today at mass" said Greg Powell who was starting a conversation with both Meredith and Katie. " It was kinda funny that Abby is trying to trip Katie at Communion" said Meredith who was giggling with Greg. Those two was been dating for almost 3 years and it seem like Greg is already a part of this family.

" It is not really funny" said Katie who was trying to make Meredith and Greg stop laughing. " If I fell, I could have a concussion" she pointed her finger at Greg " and you have to bring me to the hospital on your day off". Greg is a paramedic in NYC and had to work 6 days a week until winter starts. Greg stared at Katie with his big, dark brown eyes with her soft, pale blues. " At least, you are going a have a headache at your first day of work tomorrow" said Greg who was standing up, almost ready to kill her. Katie almost stood up to fight when Meredith try to change the topic.

" Hey guys, remember a month ago" said Meredith. Greg and Katie turns around and stares at Meredith. " When Katie went to New York for the job interview, Katie visited us at the hospital". Meredith is a nurse at St. Vincent , which is where Abby's father ( their brother, John ) is a surgeon and also where Meredith mets Greg. Okay you can say that it is a " family meets romance" hospital for them. " Greg, you grabbed Katie 's ass at the cafeteria by mistake". Now Katie started to laugh. Greg started to blush. " I didn't know that you and Katie have the same butt and you two looked the same from the back" said Greg who was blushing even redder. Meredith puts her arm around Greg's shoulder and say " it is okay sweetie, you can stare both of our butts". "Thanks you for putting the image in my head that takes three weeks of therapy to get it out again" said Greg who stopped blushing. Katie stopped laughing but couldn't't stop. " This sure made my day" said Katie, drinking some of her iced tea.

After that, they ate the rest of the dinner in peace. Katie who was still laughing and Meredith washed the dishes and cups while Greg watched some TiVO Sportscenter. At 8 pm, they watched some Sunday night football. At halftime, Meredith and Greg went to their bedroom to do something so Katie can have the living room to herself until the next morning. Katie took a shower and put on some clean sleeping clothes. When Katie was done, she went to her sister's room to say good night.

When she got to the room, she open the door and saw Meredith and Greg almost ready to have sex. She knew this because Meredith was laying on the bed wearing a bra and panties and Greg was near the dresser. In his hand was a condom and was shirtless. Katie thinks he had been working out because he had a nice ass six - pack. " I am so sorry that I interrupted you." said Katie who was almost covering her eyes. " That is okay" said Greg who was near the door. " So, good night" said Katie and the door was closed.

Katie went back to the living room and pull the cover over her body to try to fall asleep. While she was trying to fall asleep which takes about 30 minutes to do, Katie whispered to herself " I hope I have a good day tomorrow." Then she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Early Morning / Before Work

_The newborn baby was staring straight into Katie's eyes. " Ah, Katie little Ellie had your eyes." said Nick staring at Ellie. " But she got the rest of you, sweetie" said Katie. Like Nick, Ellie had dark brown hair, a wonderful smile, and an addict to sports especially football. " She will be such a Cowboys fan" said a smiling Nick who holding Ellie in his arms. " I don't really care about the Cowboys, but I really liked the Colts" said Katie who was rubbing Nick's shoulder. " Well, she will be both" said Nick. Nick hold Ellie for a while when his cell rang. Nick put Ellie into Katie's hands when he flipped his cell. " Stokes" said Nick. Katie can hear Catherine's voice on the other end. " Nick, can you come to the lab. Some files had been missing, including yours. So, come here for a couple hours and then come back to Katie and the baby". said Catherine. " Sure, I be right there. Thanks,bye" said Nick turning his cell off. Nick turned to Katie and say " they need me there for a couple hours for something, but I come back right after I done". " Sure, me and Ellie will be right here" said Katie who was still holding Ellie. Nick kissed Katie on the lips and Ellie on the forehead and left the room. _

_After Nick left, Katie noticed very different about Ellie. She looked at Ellie's skin which is turning very blue. " Ellie" yelled Katie. Ellie's eyes didn't open. " Holy Shit" Katie said quietly. With Ellie still in her arms, Katie jumped out of bed and pushed the " code blue" button on the wall. Seconds later, a bunch of doctors and nurses came into the room and asked what happen." After my boyfriend left for work, the baby just turned blue" said Katie to one of the doctors. " We will figure out something wrong with her, I promise" said the doctor. They put Ellie into one of those baby carts and wheeled her out of the room. That when Katie last saw her baby alive._

" Ellie" said Katie who woke up in a dark living room. Katie stared at the wall clock. It is 5 am which is a hour earlier than Katie suppose to wake up. Katie sighed. " It is just a bad dream" said Katie to herself. A bad dream that she had for a couple weeks. " Since it is 5 and I can't fall asleep, so I have to a early start then." thought Katie and jump off the couch. She grabbed a robe and headed to the showers.

15 minutes later, a bathrobe - wearing Katie got out of the bathroom to grab her work clothes. Since she worked as a FBI agent for almost 3 years now, she know what to wear to work by grabbing her " nice work clothes". The " nice work clothes" contained of a nice fitted trousers that show off her rounded butt, a pretty shirt in a color she likes, a jacket that matched her trousers, and little heels for desk work or leather flats for running off bad guys. She usually wears her own jewelry with it like little hoops and pearls plus a pearl ring that belongs to her mother on her left ring finger. Usually she wears her hair in a ponytail, half pony or in a bun, but just today she wears her hair down so her natural waves can frame her face. For makeup, she only use concealer, a little eye shadow, blush, mascara, and lip gloss. After nearly 30 minutes of primping herself, Katie looked at herself at the mirror. Katie looked very professorial, stylish but still herself. She accepted the outfit, grabbed her things and went out of the bathroom.

After she put her things away in her suitcases, she poured herself some coffee and made herself some scrambled eggs. While she eating the eggs and reading a new "The New York Times" that she grabbed from the front porch, she looked up and saw Greg going to the coffee maker. Greg saw Katie staring and say " hey, you looked very nice today". Katie take that as a nice thing to say. " Dream about my butt last night" Katie teased him. Greg laughed and say " no". Katie looked at the clock. The clock say 6: 45 am. " You know that this is the time that Meredith usually goes to work. What keeping her so long?" asked Katie. " Oh, Mere told that she is not feeling so good last night." said Greg. " She looked well yesterday" said Katie. " After you left the room, Meredith felt that she is going to throw up." " So we didn't have sex at all, but this morning she called work and told them that she is taking the day off." " I hope she get well soon"said Katie. " I hope so too" said Greg. Katie about to put her plate away when Greg took it away from her. " I do that for you so you won't be late". " Thanks bye" said Katie to Greg. " Have a great first day" said Greg. After he said that, Katie closed the door, went outside, got into her car, turn the engine on , and drove off to the FBI Building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting With Jack

It was nearly 7: 30 when Katie drove into the FBI parking lot. It took her five minutes to find a parking space. " Man, New Yorkers sure like to come to work early"said Katie who was staring at all the cars. In Las Vegas where Katie used to worked at, she was the first one to park her car and most people park their cars 5 minutes before they suppose to start work. Katie parked her car like a couple meters from the elevator and walked there. When she got to the elevator, she heard somebody say " hold it". Katie turned around and saw a blond woman coming to her. Katie put her hand on the edge of the elevator door to stop it so the woman can come in. After the woman came in and say " thanks", the woman noticed that Katie push the "12" button. The woman turned around to Katie and said " you are in missing persons too". Katie look at the woman who was smiling at her and said " yeah, today is my first day of work". "Really, I hope to see you in the office" said the woman. The elevator door was open and the woman and Katie walk out of it. When they walk out to go their separate ways, the woman spoke to her. " By the way, I'm Samantha Spade" said Samantha who hold out her hand. " Katie Carter" said Katie who shook Samantha's hand. " Hope to see later" said Samantha and left to go to her desk. " I see you then" said Katie who left to go to the meeting with her new boss.

It took about 3 minutes to find Jack Malone's office. When she got to the door, she find the door wide open. She looked though the door and found a old , grumpy , overweight man sitting behind his desk. Katie figured out that this is Jack Malone. Jack saw Katie staring at him and told her to come in. Katie came in and sat at the chair across from him. " Katie Carter, I remembered you from the job interview a month ago" said Jack who was putting on his glasses to read Katie's file. " I remember you too Agent Malone" said Katie who was staring at him. Jack looked a little different from the last time she saw him. She figured out that Jack had been clean shaved and had a trim. " Um hm" said Jack who was still staring at her file.

" Well, you did a very good job working for us" said Jack who looked at Katie from the top of the file. " Sure I did " said Katie who was playing with the ring on her finger. " I agreed with your old boss, Murray that you are a good team player." " Sure, I am good." said Katie. She almost tell Jack that Murray had sexually harassed her several times but she shut her mouth so it won't come out. " You had two Bachelor's degrees in Criminal Justice and Psychology at Georgetown and a Master's in Psychology at UNLV, which means you are a well-educated person." said Jack who was looking straight at her. " Thank god, I don't have to give you those books since you worked in Missing Persons already" said Jack who was pointing at those books on the other table. " That fine" said Katie. "Good" said Jack who stand up and shook Katie's hand. " Welcome to the team, Agent Carter." said Jack. " Thank you , Agent Malone" said Katie who shook his hand. Jack let her go out first then him to introduce her to the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the Team

" Good morning, everybody" said Danny Taylor who came to the office. " Morning, Danny" said Samantha and Elena Delgado. At Samantha's desk, they are talking about their weekend. " I went clothes shopping at the big sale at Macy's and I found a really nice red silk dress that is really expensive like around 300 dollars , but they put it down to 75 dollars" said Samantha to the new girl , Elena who was very interested about it. " Wow, that is a very nice bargain" said Elena. " I know" said Samantha. Samantha about to tell her something else, but Danny interrupted by saying " girls, stop talking about it and save it for the water cooler." "Why, do you have a bad weekend, Taylor". " Yeah, I do" said Danny. Samantha did a face and said " Danny, did the hot date stood you up." "How do you know?" asked Danny. Samantha cleared her voice , pointed at his tie and said " you are wearing your ' bad date' tie." Danny looked down at his tie. The tie is long, striped with orange and red, and knotted very tight like Danny can't breathe. Samantha and Elena can't stop laughing when Danny started to blush.

Samantha and Elena kept laughing when Martin Fitzgerald walked into the office. Martin saw Danny blushing and the girls laughing. "What happened?" asked Martin to Samantha. " Danny had a bad weekend"said Samantha. Martin looked at Danny's face, then Danny's tie. " Oh, bad date, uh." said Martin. Danny noticed that Martin is about to laugh. " Can we asked about Martin 's weekend instead?" asked Danny. "Sure" said Samantha and turned to Martin. " Marty, what you did last weekend?" asked Samantha. Martin turned to his team mates and said " oh, the usual things". "Oh." said the team. The whole team know that Martin had to do physical therapy for a couple weekends because he broke his hip while he was falling down the stairs and was shot in the line of duty two months ago. " Did you get any better?" asked Danny to his friend. " Yeah, a little better" said Martin.

" That good to hear." said Vivian Johnson. " Thanks, Viv." said Martin. "I have a good weekend, too and that the only thing I tell you guys" said Vivian. The whole team laughed. After that, Danny asked Vivian a question. " When Jack is going to come?" asked Danny, looking at his watch. " Jack had to talk to the new agent first then he is right now bringing her to us" said Vivian to the whole team. " Who is this new agent?" asked Martin. " Her name is Katie Carter, an agent from Vegas Missing Persons." said Vivian who was settling down in her chair. " Why is she here?" asked Martin again. " Well, she transferred here for personal reasons." said Vivian. " Personal reasons, very interesting" said Danny. Vivian's pager beeped. Vivian looked at it for a few seconds and said " Jack and Agent Carter are coming here in a minute, so everybody be nice to her."

Everybody expect Martin stick their head to see Jack and Katie. When they saw them, Jack was walking like he own the place and Katie was behind him, walking medium sized steps and swinging her arms a little. When they stopped at the team, Katie stand next to Jack. Jack put his arm around Katie's shoulder like she had been a longtime friend of his. " Everybody, this is Agent Katie Carter. Treat her with respect and she do the same. Also, let her do some things that is work related because she done this before." Katie saw 5 pairs of eyes staring at her. " Holy shit, everybody looked at me like they don't want me here" thought Katie. Katie thought of something that her father told her to do when she met new people. He told her to give them your sweet smile because they noticed that you are good enough to be there and to know that you are not scary. Katie always laughed that her father told her this because people know him as a tough ass Marine but he really a big, old softie who cried a lot. She follow his advice and smile.

" Katie, these are your new team mates" said Jack who was pointing at each of them. " This is Vivian Johnson." Vivian gave a nice smile. " Danny Taylor." Danny about to give her his cocky smile but it turned into a nod. " Elena Delgado." Elena give her a 'welcome new girl who is going to take my place' smile. " Samantha Spade." Samantha gave Katie a sweet smile. Katie gave her the same one too because she met Samantha in the elevator. " And last but not least, Martin Fitzgerald." Martin probably gave Katie the nicest smile she ever seen because she gave a great smile as well. They had a smiling contest between them until Jack interrupted them.

"Well everybody, let go back to business. Viv." " Everybody, a 17 years old college student named Gary Long was last seen leaving a campus bar called the 'Cowardly Lion' about 10 hours ago" said Vivian who is looking at the file. " Wow the bar is called the ' Cowardly Lion', man the school is 'the wizard of oz' crazy." said Danny who is about to laugh. " The school mascot is the Lions, genius." said Jack. " Oh, please continue, Viv." said Danny. " Thank you, the person who reported him missing is his room mate, Kevin Baker." said Vivian. " Jack, we have to bring him back in two days because he is the school mascot." " So, this is a football thing." said Jack. Jack was thinking for a while until he had an idea. " Martin and Elena, I want you two to look through his bank accounts, e-mails, text messages, phone calls, etc." Martin and Elena are about to go into their computers but they waited to see what the others get. " Sam and Viv, I want you two to go to the ' Cowardly Lion' and ask what happen that night and if something that involved to the missing person, tell me right away. " Sam and Viv both say " yes, Jack." "Danny, I want you to go everyone who are involved in the football game, the football team, the band members, the coach, even the fans." " I do it right away, Jack." said Danny. " Good, me and Katie go to the dorm to talk to his room mate, and find out something there." After that, Jack and Katie left to go to the dorm, but everybody stays behind to see them leave.

Everybody was talking about Katie. " Man, Katie is HOT!" said Danny. " Danny, don't say that." said Vivian. "Why, Viv?" asked Danny." Because Jack already puts the moves on her." said Vivian. " Ewww," said Danny, remembering Jack's arm on Katie's shoulder. " If Jack found out that you are hitting on her, Jack is going to make you stay away from her." said Elena to Danny. " I met Katie before this meeting" said Samantha. " Where?" asked Martin. " In the elevator on the way to work." said Samantha. " Is she nice?" asked Martin. " Yeah" said Samantha. " That it?" asked Martin. " Why Martin, are you interested in her?" asked Danny. " No!" answered Martin, his cheeks are getting redder by the seconds. Danny saw Martin blushing. " So you are interested." said Danny. " Yeah, I do but I don't know , guys we only known her for 5 minutes." said Martin who stop blushing. Samantha, Elena, and Vivian went their separate ways so Danny and Martin can had this talk. " You are going to be very interested in Miss Katie Carter very soon, my friend." said Danny who put his arm around Martin's shoulder. Martin stared at Danny with his eyes. " So you gonna grab her before she turned into the next Samantha Spade." After that, Danny left to speak with the football people, leaving Martin alone.

After Danny left, Martin sighed. Maybe he does like Katie. Katie looked like his dream girl already. Katie looked like a Greek goddess with the soft wavy light brown hair, soft pale blue eyes, and that great smile of hers. She looked like she know what she is doing with the model like walk. Sam said that Katie is a nice person which means that she probably like him too. Even he checks out her butt in those tight trousers when Jack left with her. But he really don't know that Katie can trust him. Come on she is probably too good for him. Maybe he ask her later, but right now, he gonna go back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Stinky, Football, and the Porno

Jack drove his car to Deerfield College in Staten Island. On the way there, Jack asked Katie what she did before joining the FBI. " I lived in Washington D.C. for 7 years." said Katie. " Ah, it means that you went to Quantico." said Jack. " Right" said Katie who was looking at Jack. " Great, so what types of jobs you have?" asked Jack again. Katie took a couple of seconds to think. " I worked in the DC police force for 3 years." " What do you do in the force?" asked Jack for the third time. " Nothing good, I just teach policemen how to shoot a gun correctly." " I heard that gun teachers sure get paid a lot, is that true?" asked Jack. " Not really, I had to get a bartending job to pay my bills and rent." said Katie. " Just one question please. How on God's green earth who teach you how to shoot a gun." Katie was surprised that Jack asked her who teach her to shoot. " Actually, my dad taught me how." Jack stopped the car. Katie figured out that they are already at the college. Jack turned around to her. " What is your father's job?" asked Jack. " Jack, my father was a U.S. Marine Gunnery Sergeant now retired." said Katie. " Now I understand what that means on the file."said Jack. Jack got out of the car and went to Williams Hall. Katie did the same thing and follow him.

When they got to the hallway where Gary Long and Kevin Baker lived at, Jack and Katie had to covered their noses because of the smell. The smell is liked rotten gym socks, old pizzas , and dog poop rolled into one. They got to the dorm room '314' and Katie knocked on the door. The door was opened by a tall, red-headed white male who Katie figured out is Kevin Baker. " The FBI agents, come right in. Please closed the door right away. I don't want the smell to come in." said Kevin in a Boston accent. Katie came in then Jack came and closed the door very quickly. Katie and Jack uncovered their noses and smelled the scent of the pine from the car fresher.

" I am Agent Malone and this is Agent Carter from FBI " said Jack who sat down on a desk chair. " We are here to ask you about Gary." Jack felt something up his butt. He reach down and pulled out a porno. Katie looked at the porno and figured out that belongs to Kevin , not Gary because Gary's side of the bed which she figured out from the monogrammed bed sheets with a ' G ' and a ' L ' on it , had posters of famous inventors and presidents on the walls while Kevin had a plain bed sheets and sports posters on his walls. Jack looked around from his seat and said " wow, from the look of this, you and Gary are very different." " Yeah, we are." said Kevin. " Well, you two have something like you guys both are involved in like football." said Katie who was walking around looking for a football schedule. Katie noticed a calender that say ' football practice G and K 11: 00 am ' on Friday two and a half days before Gary went missing. Katie took it out and hand it to Jack. Jack took it and looked at it for a few seconds. After he finished looking at it, Jack asked Kevin something. " What happened at football practice last Friday at 11: 00 am.?"

Kevin move forward them and said " Gary acted a little weird."

_Kevin was doing drills with his team mates when he noticed that Gary was coming to the head coach. Kevin stopped drilling to ask Gary why he is here. " Coach, please can I have the mascot ?" asked Gary. " Why?" asked the coach. " Well, tomorrow is homecoming and my family is coming to see the Lions play." said Gary. " That is nice, I don't see the point of letting you have it." said the Coach. " See Coach, the whole school is coming. I heard that the half time show will have different people coming out as the same mascot. The people will vote who is the best mascot and that winner will be the next mascot for the next game. They will do this for the whole season if it is gone really well." " I started that so more people can go to the game." said the Coach. " Sure, I can give the costume to you." " Thanks." said Gary and left the practice field._

" I thought it was a rumor because I didn't know about it since school starts" said Kevin to Jack and Katie. " Well this must a be last minute thing then." said Jack. Jack gave Kevin his card and he and Katie went outside. Once they got outside, Jack's cell phone rang. " Malone". said Jack. " Martin, do you have anything for me?' asked Jack. " Yes, Jack there is" said Martin. " What is it?" asked Jack. " I looked through Gary's e-mails. There are no e-mails sent to everybody in the student body from last week." said Martin. " Can you wait for a second." Jack turned to Katie and said " Gary didn't sent everybody no e-mails about it last week" " So, Gary is the only person who knows about it. I wonder how the football players , the coach and the fans react that Gary is the only one in a mascot at half time." said Katie. " I was wondering about the same things" said Jack. Jack talked to his cell phone. " Martin, check that there are any threats in the phone calls, e-mails from last weekend or in the text messages." " Why?" asked Martin. Jack told the same thing that Katie told him. " Oh, I check." said Martin. " Thanks" said Jack and turn off his cell. " What we are going to do now?" asked Katie. Jack turned to her and said " well we have to wait for the others and we will see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Awful Homecoming

Danny knocked the coach's office door." Come on in" said the Coach. But this isn't the person the coach might see. Danny opened the door and saw the coach staring at him. " Good morning, Coach Patrick. I'm Agent Taylor from the FBI ." said Danny who is waiting for an answer. " Oh, you are here about Gary Long?" asked Coach Patrick. " Yes, you heard about him lately or seen him?" asked Danny . " No" said Coach Patrick. Danny settled down in a chair across from the coach. " When the last time you saw him?" asked Danny who had a hard time settling in. " I think it was Saturday afternoon." said Coach Patrick. " The football game." said Danny. " Yes, the football game."said Coach Patrick. " I spoke to my colleague a couple minutes ago that he told me that something happened during half time, what is it?" asked Danny.

Coach Patrick stood up and said" that kid messed up homecoming."

_A couple minutes later, the show being to start. The band played some jungle music and everybody saw Gary coming out with the costume. The fans cheered when the mascot came out as always, but they started booing when they saw this. Gary got to the middle of the field and start to yell something. " Fuck the Lions, Bears rules" yelled Gary. Patrick gasped and said " What the hell!" Then Gary did something that distracted the players and disgusted the fans. Gary stripped off the costume off him and with a lighter, the costume got into flames. The players and the fans started booing and throwing things at him. It gotten so bad that school security had to take Gary away. Worse of all, the players are so distracted that they couldn't get a single point. Because of that, it was the worst homecoming game ever and they lose with 27 to 47._

" Wow, that is one pretty bad game." said Danny. " Yeah, and because of that, I had to do three a day practice for the rest of the season so this don't happen again." said Patrick to Danny. " Oh, the players are going to hate that." said Danny. " I know." said Patrick. " Can I have a piece of paper please?" asked Danny. Patrick ripped a piece of paper from the binder and handed to him. " Thanks." said Danny when he got it. Danny put the paper on the desk and wrote his and Jack 's name on it and their cell phone number on it. After that, Danny gave it to him and said " here is my and my colleague 's numbers if you heard anything else." Patrick got the paper and put it in his drawer. " Thanks for your time." said Danny who is about to open the door to leave. Once he opened the door, Danny heard the coach talking. When Danny turned around, the coach spoke and said " if Gary is found alive, tell him to come here so I can give him a punishment." " I see what I can do" said Danny and left the room.

When Danny got into his car, he call Jack's. " Malone" said Jack. " It Danny. I saw Coach Patrick." said Danny. " Really, what does he say?" asked Jack. Danny told Jack what Patrick told him. " Wow, that is really bad." said Jack. " I know. Jack, are you in the building yet?" asked Danny. " Yeah, me and Katie just came back just about 15 minutes ago." said Jack. " Great, what Katie is doing?" asked Danny. " She is helping Elena with the threats over lunch." said Jack. " Nice, Jack I coming back to the building right now to help so I see you then, bye." Danny turned off his cell and begin to drove back to the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lunchtime and Papers

" Damn, there are a lots of threats in this." said Katie who is at Elena's desk. " Wait until you heard this, 1/2 of them were sent from the teachers and alumni and some of them didn't liked football." said Elena. " Maybe it is for the press. The game is shown on local television." said Katie. " How do you know?" asked Elena. " My brother John told me at Mass yesterday. He say that the game was doing good for the first half, but it went down during the second." said Katie who was eating her sandwich. " Wow, New York City sure know a guy's mistake." said Elena who gave Katie two highlighters and a sack of threats papers. " Here, use this to label which horrible threat from a student and this from a teacher or alumni." "Sure, thanks." said Katie who rolled her chair to the other side of Elena's desk to do it there.

Martin was at his desk, eating his lunch, looking at his computer for the bank accounts and eavesdropping on Katie and Elena's conversation at the same time. Martin liked the way Katie speak. Martin figured out that Katie is from Texas because her voice is deep , but sweet sounding like every southern woman speak like that. " Martin." said Danny. But Martin didn't hear him because he was too busy listening. Danny figured it out and ate some of Martin's sandwich. He made a huge noise when he ate it. That noise made Martin turned around to Danny. " What?" asked Martin. " You shouldn't eavesdrop. It is not a good habit." said Danny. " Oh, you saw me." said Martin." Yeah, you should ask her later, not now because she is on duty." said Danny who put down Martin's sandwich. " Oh, thanks Dr. Phil." said Martin.

Martin put some papers next to Danny. " Back to business, on the bank accounts, it seem like that Gary got about a thousand out from an ATM near the bar." said Martin, pointing at the paper. " How many times he went to it?" asked Danny. Martin scanned down the paper. " Three times. One was at 8 : 15 pm and it was 150 dollars. The second was at 1: 05 am and it was 350 dollars and the last one was at 5: 45 pm and it was 500 dollars." said Martin. Danny pointed his finger to his chin. " The last one seem big enough for a new custom made mascot costume." said Danny. " And the first two seem like bar tags." " Is he a little underage to buy bar drinks?" asked Martin. " Maybe he give the money to someone over 21 to buy them." said Danny. " You are probably right, tell Jack about it and make Sam and Viv ask about it at the bar." asked Martin. " Sure, if Jack tells which two go to the costume shop, it probably be you and Katie because Jack maybe heard me saying ' nice' very flirty when I asked about her." " Maybe, thanks man." said Martin. " No problem." said Danny who is standing up to leave. " I see you later." said Danny.

After he left, Martin turned around if Katie was still there. Katie had left. The only things Martin saw there are a desk chair , highlighters and a empty cup of Jamba Juice. Martin got up and walked to Elena. " Hey, Elena." said Martin. Elena turned around and saw Martin near her desk. " Oh, you here about Katie right?" asked Elena. " Yeah, where she went?" asked Martin who was looking around. " Oh, she went to Jack to tell him that she found the people who sent Gary the most awful threats she seen." said Elena. " Oh, Danny is on his way there too." said Martin. " Maybe, that finding Gary will be shorter to do." said Elena. " Maybe that can happen. Thanks, Elena." said Martin who is going back to his desk, thinking in a hour or two it will be he and Katie going to the costume shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jack, Costume, and Disappointed

Katie was 5 feet away from Jack's office door. When she got the door, she saw Danny coming to her. " Hey, wait!" said Danny. " Hi. Danny, you got something for Jack?" asked Katie. " Yeah, I have something about the bank accounts." said Katie. " I got something too. It is about the threats." said Katie. " Sure, who sent the threats?" asked Danny. When Katie is about to say the people 's names, the door was opened by Jack. Jack saw Katie and said " Katie, you got something about the threats?" " Yes, Jack." said Katie and gave him the paper. Jack took it and look at it. After a few seconds, Jack faced Katie. " So, who are these guys, Peter Jenson and Larry Russell?" asked Jack. " Peter and Larry are seniors at Deerfield and they are the starting wide receiver and running back." " So they think that Gary ruined their last homecoming game and tried to make Gary's first year awful." said Jack. " I think so." said Katie. Jack gave her a pat on the back and said " good job."

Jack turned to Danny. " Why you are here?" asked Jack. " Jack, it involved what Katie said." said Danny. " What is it?" asked Jack who was staring at Danny. " Well, I think that Peter and Larry is involved with the bank accounts withdraws." said Danny. " Go on." said Jack. Danny cleared his voice. " I think that Peter and Larry made Gary give them money so they can get drinks." " How much he withdraws?, Danny" asked Katie. " 500 dollars." said Danny. Jack turned to Katie. " Katie, you told me that you used to be a bartender, how many drinks will that be?" asked Jack. Katie take some time to think. After she is done thinking, she say something. " It probably about 50 rounds depending on how many people." " That is a lot of drinks" said Danny. " Thank for helping, Katie." said Jack. Katie nearly blushed. Jack turned to both of them. " I better called Sam and Viv and tell them to talk to Peter and Larry to ask what that night at the bar." " Thank for coming."

When Jack is about to leave, Danny about to tell him something. " Jack, wait." yelled Danny. " What?, Danny" asked Jack. " I forgot to tell you something."said Danny. " Martin and I found out something that involved with the withdraw." " What you found out?" asked Katie. " We found that Gary withdraws 500 dollars yesterday evening." said Danny. " What else?" asked Jack. " I think it is for the new mascot costume." said Danny. " I remembered that" said Jack "you know what shop?" " The shop is called ' Costume Galore' three blocks north of the campus." " That is good enough. I want you and Katie to go the shop and ask." said Jack. Danny nearly choked. " Why not Martin to come with her ?" asked Danny. " I know that Martin helped with this, but I don't want him to go because he might hurt himself again with the many costumes." said Jack. " Danny, are you afraid to go with me?" asked Katie, almost giving Danny the puppy eyes. " Not at all, sure I come with you." said Danny. " Great." said Jack and went to his office. Katie went to the restroom to pee so she don't had to do it during the trip. Danny went to Martin to tell the bad news.

When Danny got to Martin, Martin was already wearing his suit jacket. " I ready to go, where is Katie?" said Martin who is all happy to go with Katie. " Martin, you need to sit down, I have some bad news." said Danny who voice sounded not so good. Martin sit down and said "Is Jack going with Katie?". Danny nodded no. " I know that you are waiting all this time to go with her, but you are going to be very disappointed with it." Martin stared at him. " Jack decided to make me go with Katie instead." Now Martin looked very disappointed. " I understand what its means. If Katie stayed longer, I sure that I get to spend a little time with her." " That the spirit. So I have to go now because I think that Katie is waiting for me by the elevator." said Danny who stand up. " I see you later." said Danny and left.

After Danny left, Martin sulked down in his chair. He was very disappointed that Katie isn't going with him. He is very jealous of both Jack and Danny of spending time with Katie. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and went to the dorm with her and Danny is going to the shop with her. When Martin is going to spend time with her? Probably when Martin is finished with desk work or when Jack feels like it. This might be WEEKS! " Maybe I could use the computer so I can get my mind off her." thought Martin. He pushed the monitor button and waited for the screen to show up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Welcome to Oz AKA the Cowardly Lion

Sam parked her car across the bar. Sam and Vivian got out and looked at the exterior of the bar. " This looked just like Oz" joked Vivian. Sam laughed too. The exterior of the bar is huge with green painted bricks, and a big glass door on the front. There even a small version of the yellow brick road on the part of the sidewalk where the bar stands. When they are crossing the street, people whisted at both of them. " Wow, they never seen two grown women crossing across the street who are like 10 years older before."said Vivian. " At least, they respected us." said Sam. " Yeah, by our looks." said Vivian. Sam laughed again when she reach for the door handle to open it.

Once they got into the bar, they sat on the bar stools. A few minutes later, the bartender gave them drinks that they didn't order because they were on duty. " These drinks are from the guys over there." said the bartender. Sam and Vivian looked to see who gave them drinks. The guys who gave them drinks look liked college football seniors. The college football seniors are waved at them. " They are probably Peter Jenson and Larry Russell." whispered Sam. " I see what you mean." said Vivian. " I have a plan." said Sam. Vivian put her ear into Sam's lips so Sam can tell her. After Sam told her the plan, Vivian giggled. " Let do it now." said Sam and walked to them. Vivian agreed and followed Sam.

When they got to the football seniors, Sam flirt with them. " Thanks for the drinks." said Sam to one of them. " No problem. No woman shouldn't buys their drink." said the person. " That is nice of you." said Vivian. " Can you wait a second." said the person. " Yeah, we can wait." said Sam. While the person speak with his buddy, Sam mouthed to Vivian. " Right now!" Sam said to Viv. Sam and Viv pull out their FBI papers from their jackets. While the football seniors done talking and turned to them, they saw that the women had their FBI papers in front of them. " Holy crap! you guys are Feds." said one of them. " Yeah, we are Feds and we needed you to stay right where you are." said Sam in her angry voice. The guys got so scared of Sam's voice that they froze in their chairs.

" Do you know who Gary Long is?" asked Sam. " Who?" said Peter Jenson. Before Larry Russell about to tell Peter who Gary is, Vivian spoke for him. " You know, that Freshman who is in the lion costume at half time from last week's game." Peter looked blankly at them. Sam sighed and said " the kid who burned the costume." " Oh yeah. I remember him." said Peter who turned to Larry. " Dude, did we make him give us his money so we can buys drinks last Saturday." " Yeah, he was so scared that he gave us 500 dollars instead of 50 dollars." said Larry. " So what happened last Saturday in this bar?" asked Sam.

Peter leans toward them and said " that guy was such an ass hole."

_It was Saturday night. Gary was at the Cowardly Lion, drinking a club soda. Since he was underage, the only choices to drink are soda and club soda. Since he is not in the soda mood, he chose club soda. He got out of the campus jail early because the guards want to hear the rest of the game and didn't want anyone to bother them, so they let Gary out early. The bar door was wide open. Gary and the bartender heard some noise out side. It sounded like a riot. " Looked like the game is over. I guess you better hide before they kill you."said the bartender to Gary. " Great, the bartender knows too, can my life can be any better!" thought Gary and got out of his chair to go back to his dorm. _

_But it was too late, when he got up, the fans ran to the bar like a herd of elephants. " Holy crap, I can't go anymore." thought Gary and went back to his seat. The fans didn't see him at all for about a half hour. The fans are all too busy to notice. It like that Gary is invisible which Gary is used to. " Oh, thank God." said Gary. " I can be myself here." It only last about 15 minutes until the worst came. _

_Here came Peter Jenson , Larry Russell, and some of their teammates . " Dude, do you have any money?" asked Larry to Peter. " No, I have a different plan today." said Peter. " What is the plan?" asked Larry. Peter looked around the bar and saw the only person he hated that day. He pointed his finger at Gary and said to Larry " him." Larry looked at the person Peter pointed at. Larry turned around to Peter and gave Peter a face. " The kid at the half time? Why?" asked Larry. " Because he ruined my last homecoming game. Got a problem with that?" asked Peter. " No, Peter" said a scared Larry. " Good, and now here my plan." said Peter who puts his mouth to Larry. After that, Larry smiled. " That is a good idea. Let do it now." said Larry. " I knew that you understand." After that, Peter and Larry walked to Gary at the bar._

" What else had happened?" asked Sam to both Peter and Larry. " Well, Agent Spade, we went to Gary and make fun of him." said Larry. " We called him a geek, a jackass, and a traitor." said Peter. " He got so scared, that we make him to get money out of his bank account so we can get drinks." Sam try to imagine Gary getting the money out of the ATM and giving them to Peter and Larry so they can wasted. " My colleague told me that Gary went to the ATM a second time around 1 am. It is a big amount of money. Did you use it?" asked Viv. The guys looked like that they talked to a ghost. Sam saw them and said Viv " Viv, they are probably wasted at that time. Maybe we should ask someone in this bar who didn't drinks at that time." " Like who?" asked Viv. Sam looked around and found a bartender. "Hey, you!" said Sam to the bartender. The bartender turned to them and said " yeah." " Do you worked a shift here last Saturday between midnight and the sunrise?" asked Sam. " Yeah, I worked a shift at that time." said the bartender. Viv pointed at Peter and Larry and asked " do you seen these boys drunk and making someone get a lot of money from the ATM?" The bartender stared at the boys for a few seconds and then turned to Sam and Viv. " Yeah, I saw them." said the bartender. " Can you tell us what happened?" asked Viv.

The bartender leans toward them . " Them" said the bartender, pointing at Peter and Larry " is such jackasses."

_" Woo - hoo, this is the best night of our lives." said a drunk Peter. " Me too." said Larry. They put their glasses to each other and clinked them. " Not me." thought Gary when he saw Peter and Larry drinking. Peter finished his drink and walked to the bartender. " Dude, sent another round of drinks." said Peter. " Sure, but don't called me ' dude'" said the bartender. When the bartender gave Peter the drinks, the bartender say something. " That will be 350 dollars." said the bartender to Peter. " What, really?" asked Peter. " Really and you have to pay me before the bar closed." said the bartender." I give it to you later, I have to talk to my friend." said Peter and walked to Larry._

_When Larry saw Peter with no drinks, he was pissed. " Dude, where the drinks?" asked Larry. " I couldn't get it because it costs 350 bucks." said Peter. " We don't have that much money, Pete." said Larry. " I know, but I got a plan and it is going to involves Gary again." said Peter. " Well, let do it now." said Larry and with Peter, they went to Gary. While they went to Gary, the bartender saw them go._

" After that, do you see them going outside?" asked Sam. " Yeah, I saw them." said the bartender. " Do you hear them talking about something that might involved Gary's disappearance?" asked Sam. " Yes." said the bartender. " Who voices do you heard?" asked Viv. " Well, I heard Gary's, Peter's, Larry's, and two other people." said the bartender. " What the other people's voices sound like?" asked Viv. " One of the voice sounded like a Boston accent." " That is Kevin Baker, Gary's roommate." said Sam. " Yeah, that is him and the other one sounded like a the head coach of the football team with the loud, barking voice." said the bartender. " Coach Patrick." said Viv. " Coach Patrick, is he is the head coach?" asked the bartender. " He is." said Sam to him. " Well, that are the other people." said him. Viv and Sam got up their seats to leave. Before they leave, they talked to the bartender." Thanks for your help." said Sam. " No problem, I gave my help." said the bartender. Sam and Vivian walked to the door.

When they got to the door, they turn around and saw Peter and Larry blowing kisses at them. Sam gave them a weird face and when the boys saw it, they stopped. Sam and Vivian walked out the door. When they got to Sam's door, they talked. " They are disgusting guys." said Sam when they got inside her car. " I know what you are thinking." said Vivian. " Back to business, call Jack and tell him to get Coach Patrick and Kevin Baker, they got something to do with it." said Sam. Vivian took out her cell and dialed Jack's number.

Jack was at his office when he got the call. He flipped his phone and said " Malone" to it. " Jack, it Viv. We got something at the bar." said Vivian. Vivian told him what had happened plus the part with Kevin and Coach Patrick. " I knew that Kevin got something with this." said Jack. " Come back here to talk to Coach Patrick with Elena and me and Martin will talk to Kevin." said Jack. " We will come right away. Bye." said Vivian and shut her phone. She turned to Sam and said " Drive to the office, we gonna get the truth out of Patrick and Kevin." " I am driving right away." said Sam. " Good." said Vivian. Sam speeds up her car and drove to the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten : Confession in Interrogation

" Why am I here?" asked Coach Patrick. " Because you were involved with Gary Long's disappearance" said Sam who sat next to Elena. " Where is Agent Taylor? I wanted him right now because he is the only FBI I know right now." asked an angry Patrick. " Danny Taylor is on an assignment with Agent Katie Carter and cannot be here right now." said Elena. " That is shit." said Patrick. Sam jumped out of her seat. She got to Patrick's face and said " that is shit and you have talk to us right now." said Sam. " Can you be not an asshole and tell us what really happened last weekend?" asked Sam who was still at Patrick's face. " Fine I tell you what happened expect for one thing." said Patrick. " What?" asked Sam. " Can you stay away from my face." said Patrick. Sam realized that she is about five inches away from Patrick's face. " Oh, sorry." said Sam and sat back to her seat." That is better." said Patrick when Sam went back to her seat. A few seconds later, Sam talked to Patrick. " Now that I am back to my seat, can I ask you what happened?" asked Samantha. Patrick smiled at them and said " I can now."

Meanwhile, at the other interrogation room across the hall, Martin was seating uncomfortably in his seat. He was still mad that Jack gave Danny the job instead of him. " Don't act angry in front of Jack or he don't let me see her for the rest of my career." thought Martin. In front of Martin and Jack was a red headed football playing freshman named Kevin Baker. Kevin looked very scared when he saw two tall FBI agents staring at him. Kevin is about to tell them the truth but shut his mouth so he can see what they are going to do with him. Jack turned to Martin and gave him a ' this kid is going to pee in his pants ' look on his face. Martin knew the look that he had to talk to Kevin first. First at all, Martin is about not do it to make Jack pissed but he decided to do what Jack told him to do. " Listen to Jack. Talk to him. Forget about Katie. It is about two hours ago. Do this before you lose your job." thought Martin. Martin stopped thinking and start to clear his voice. " Well, Kevin. Can you tell us what happened?" asked Martin.

Kevin looked up to them and said " No." " Come on, Coach isn't here to see you about to pee your pants off." said Martin. Kevin looked at Martin liked Martin can read his mind. " Where is Coach?" asked Kevin. " In the other interrogation room across the hall." said Jack. " Oh, I am safe here?" asked Kevin. Jack nodded yes. Kevin sighed. After Kevin has sighed, Jack had asked him from his point of view what had happened last Saturday night. When Kevin heard Jack's question, he got quiet again. Martin heard nothing but silence for almost a minute. From that, Martin figured out that Kevin is scared again that Coach Patrick is in the same room, probably listening to their conversation. To tell Kevin that Coach Patrick is not here, Martin stared at Kevin straight in the eyes and told him that Coach is not there. He is at another interrogation room with two strong, female FBI agents twenty feet away.

When Kevin heard that, he quickly calmed down in the last two minutes. After he calmed down, Kevin answered Jack's question, "It is the most horrible thing that I ever been involved in."

_It was late Saturday night. Kevin was walking toward the bar to get something to drink. After the game had ended a few hours, Kevin and the rest of the team was getting yelled at by Coach, telling them that is the worst thing that had ever happened in more than twenty years back then half of the Alumni are college students. After he yelled about it some more, Coach quickly stopped yelling and began to clear his voice from all of the yelling he did. When he was done clearing his voice, Coach put his hand to his face to cover it and told the whole team to take a shower and had fun for the rest of the day but not too much fun because they are doing practice at 12 pm sharp to be better for the next game._

_That was Kevin did. He took a shower with the other players, put on his street clothes, and walked to his dorm room to rest. While he was reading a book for his Ethics class, there are a lot of noise coming out of the open window. To not hear the noise and keeping his focus on the book, Kevin closed the window and went back to his reading but he can't. He can't because his mind was not on the studying, it is on the day he suppose to had fun which is Homecoming. Knowing that his mind was on that, Kevin put his book away on the book shelf, grabbed a jacket to put it on, turned off the lamp, and opened the door to leave to do what his mind is telling him : Go out and enjoy it!!_

_While Kevin was at the bar, he had a couple cans of Spite so he can fall asleep very quickly and played some pool with some people from his dorm. During the pool playing, Kevin heard some noise from the bar. From the bar, the noise was the two drunken, a-holes Peter and Larry and his smart, quiet roommate Gary. Kevin can't hear that much from all of the other voices in the bar but he did hear was drinks, and money which probably from Peter and Larry by their drunken voices. Kevin didn't heard the rest because he was busy playing pool but he did saw Gary walking with Pete and Larry to the doors and got out. "Probably for the money." thought Kevin and went back playing pool a few seconds later._

When Kevin told Jack and Martin all of that, Martin asked him if he heard anything outside, wanting to know what he is involved with that. Kevin nodded yes to Martin's question and Jack asked Kevin whose voices he had heard. In response, Kevin said to the guys in his Boston accent, "I heard Gary's, Peter's, Larry's, and Coach's." After he said their names, Martin asked Kevin again from learning about it from Sam and Viv why he went outside? In front of Jack and Martin, Kevin said to them, "to stop them."

Back to the interrogation room twenty feet away, Sam received a phone call from Jack to ask her and Elena to talk to Coach Patrick about what Kevin had just told him. When Sam had received it, she put it away and turned to Elena to tell what Jack is telling what to do. When Elena received the information, Sam and Elena turned to Coach to ask in his point of view, what had happened at the ATM machine. When Coach heard the question, he nodded 'no way' at him and wanted to talk to Danny again since Danny seem like he is the only agent that he trusted right now.

When Sam heard that, she got up and told him again that Danny is not here and if he don't answered her question, he will go to jail for 25 years to life for killing a minor since Gary is seventeen which they don't know if Gary is alive or not. After Sam had threatened him with the in jail card, Coach quickly answered her question."Yes. I was there." said the coach. "What you did at the ATM machine?" asked Elena. When Coach Patrick heard the question, he said to the both of them, "I had to do something."

_It was early Sunday morning. Coach Sean Patrick was walking around the main campus street for his weekly check in. Every football season on every weekend or maybe everyday, Coach had to walk through the campus to make sure that his players aren't doing something dumb like being extremely drunk or hooking up with the wrong person since the varsity football team was widely known in the five boroughs of New York and had to keep it reputation as being good and Coach wanted it keep it that way._

_After ten minutes of walking around, Coach got to the area where the campus bar is that to check around for any misbehaving of his players. The bar had to be checked at because most of his senior players are 21 years old and older and had access to alcohol, mostly from Pete and Larry who should be in AA meetings for drinking so much and their beer bellies had been grown a lot during the years. _

_Two buildings away from the bar, Coach Patrick heard something. It sounded like it came from the ATM machine which stood at the end of the building. The noises he heard sounded like two drunken voices, and a very scared one. He recognized the two drunken ones. It sounded like his starting wide receiver and his starting running back. When he walked toward the yelling, he saw them. Two of his main stars. To stop them from embarrassing themselves, the team, and the college for god's sake, Coach walked toward them to stop but he made it worse._

_When Coach got there, he yelled at the two young men to stop it. After he had yelled at them, Peter and Larry turned around and saw their coach. In front of Coach Sean Patrick was Gary who was very scared right now with his frightened face and body language. After he saw that, Patrick put the two football players aside and asked them what are they doing? With his drunken voice, Peter said to the coach, "we need to get some cash for our drinks, sir." and out came a really loud and smelly burp. When the burp had came out, Coach said to himself, "kid, get a breath mint or something." After Peter had burped, Coach turned to Larry, pointed at Gary and asked Larry why they needed it from him. In response, Larry told him about the halftime show, how Gary had ruined the game, and had to punish for it._

_When Coach heard all of it, he got an idea. For one part of the punishment, he could made Gary pay for a new custom made costume to replace the burned one while the other part will be for Peter and Larry to think of. Coach think that is a good idea and decided to use. To do it, Coach put his players aside and walked toward Gary. When he got to Gary, in his angry but scary voice, he said to Gary, "kid. You are going to get a punishment for what you did today." Gary stared at the coach and got very scared that he is going to get a very bad punishment that he will ever had. When Coach got to Gary, he asked him to withdraw three hundred and fifty dollars for both Peter and Larry. After he told him that, Gary did what Coach had told him to do because it felt like Coach was putting a gun to his head and the safely was off. _

_While Gary was withdrawing money from his bank account, thinking that his parents will be furious when they see this, someone came out. When the person stepped outside, the first thing that had said from the person's mouth is "What the hell are you guys doing?" Coach, Peter, and Larry turned around from their spots and to Kevin the newbie from Beantown in front of them, shocked by what he saw. Coach saw Kevin's shocked face and with a face when he get mad, he threatened Kevin with one thing. The thing is that if Kevin tell anybody about this, he swear to God that Kevin will go down from his current second string to third string which mean no playing at all. With his football scholarship on the line, Kevin said "yes" to Coach and walked away from the scene to not get in trouble._

_After Kevin had left, with the money in his hand, Gary turned around to Coach and gave him the money. When he got, Coach gave Peter and Larry their share and kept the rest in his jacket pocket. A minute later, Peter and Larry had left for the bar to pay for their drinks while Coach stayed behind. After the two Seniors had left, Coach walked toward, got into his face, and said to the Freshman," you better get there in the same spot for my part of the punishment tomorrow at 1840, which is 5:45 pm in case you don't know. Get it?" "Yes, sir." said back Gary. When Gary's last word came out, Coach smiled but back to a frown a minute later and said to Gary, "be there." and left the block. After Coach Patrick had left, Gary sighed and walked back to his dorm room to call it a day and face the punishment._

When Coach was done talking, Samantha and Elena got up from their seats and both said to him, "that is enough." They also told him that they are going to talk to their two colleagues about it and think of something to do. When Sam and Elena walked out of the door, Sam said to the agent who is guarding the door to watch Coach Patrick because he is the main suspect right now. After the agent/guard agreed to do it, Sam and Elena walked over to Jack and Martin to talk about it.

When they got to Jack and Martin who both got out of the other interrogation room a few seconds later, the two women told the two male agents what Coach Patrick had told them. In return, Jack and Martin told them about Kevin. After they are done talking about the people they had to talk with in the interrogation rooms, Jack was thinking of a plan. While Martin, Sam, and Elena was staring at Jack for the plan telling, Jack was thinking of something. When Jack told his team members that they are making Kevin leave now and keeping Coach here because he is the main suspect right now.

A minute later, Jack was giving everybody their parts. He made Martin and Sam go to the tech to see if the security camera near the ATM show any footage of their missing person and Coach Patrick together. If there are, tell Jack right away. Jack made Elena go back to Vivian to get some more information about Coach Patrick to see if he got any criminal record or something.

When Samantha, Martin, and Elena went to the places where Jack told them to be at, Jack took out his cell phone and dial Danny's number to ask him to talk to the person who was in the shop last Sunday evening to find out more of this case.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Caught in the Lens

When Sam and Martin walked over to Mac who is the tech to see the tape from the camera at the ATM machine, Sam noticed something different about her ex, Martin. Usually Martin talked to her when they walked together to see something but on this particular day, Martin is very quiet. He is walking very fast and his face was faced down to the floor like he was seeing the tops of his shoes from above. While they are walking to the tech room, Sam was wondering why Martin is acting like this. A second later, Sam knew the reason why Martin is so moody lately. Martin is moody because of what had happened earlier. From learning about it from Elena, Martin got pissed off because Jack made Danny go with Katie instead of him. Elena didn't actually talk to Martin about it but she eavesdropped into the conversation between Danny and Martin while Katie was at the restroom. This is very unusual because Martin is not the jealous type, he is the opposite. He will be happy if someone went with his colleague but this is very weird. It sounded like that Martin actually really like their new colleague. It sounded like love at first sight. Plus Samantha really don't really care about Martin seeing another girl because Katie is a sweet, smart woman which Martin probably need right now. If Martin ever get a chance to talk to Katie.

Sam wanted to talk to Martin about it to see if that made him miserable. When they got to the door of the tech room, Sam got in front of Martin to not get Martin into the room without answering her question. Martin saw Sam in front of him and got mad at her. "Sam. What are you blocking the door?" asked Martin angrily. While Martin was staring, Sam said in a sweet voice, "do you want to talk about it? Martin." When the last word came out of Sam's red mouth, Martin figured out that Sam is asking about what had happened earlier with Danny going with Katie to the costume shop instead of him. At first, Martin want to talk about it with Sam but he stopped because he don't want to talk about another girl to Samantha, the woman he broke up with last spring. It will be too embarrassing. When he finally told Sam after a minute of silence, Martin told her that he don't want to talk about it. When Sam heard it, she understood it. It will be too fast. A few seconds later, Sam got out of the way and opened the door. After the opening of the door, Martin and Sam walked into the tech room to see Mac and the security tape.

When they got inside, the two ex lovers saw the tech, a young man named Mac looking at the security tape very carefully. After a few seconds of seeing that, Martin asked Mac what he got from the security tape. Mac turned around and told Sam and Martin that he just saw something bad between the coach and the missing person. To show them, Mac turned around and begin to press the play button on the computer screen to show them. In the front of the three of them, their missing person, Gary Long had shown up.

In front of them, the tape shown Gary standing in front of the ATM machine, looking quite nervous like wolves are about to come after him and eat him up which is not going to happen because the sun is still out and no wolves will not go out. After seeing Gary getting nervous by the seconds, a black Ford Explorer had parked in front of the ATM machine. After the car had been parked, somebody just came out behind the car. The person they saw recently is Coach Patrick. They figured out that is the coach from by the way he dressed. Coach Patrick wore the Deerfield Lions polo shirt and blue jeans and a Lions baseball cap to match the entire outfit.

When the coach, Sam, Martin, and Mac saw the coach telling Gary the punishment for being the highlight of the game. They can tell that this is bad by the way Coach is talking to the young freshman. Since there are no sound from the tape, the three of them knew that this is bad because there are a lot of finger pointing and Gary walking backward to stay away from the yelling from Coach's voice. Like Gary really don't want to be there. After seeing it for a few minutes, they saw the moment they all been waiting for.

A minute later, Gary is at the ATM machine, putting in his password with Coach right next to him, watching his every move. "It seem like that Gary is giving the five hundred bucks to Coach Patrick right now." said Sam. Martin nodded yes to that while staring at the time at the right bottom on the computer screen. The time that the scene had been taken at is at 5:45 pm, 10/23/05 which is the exact time and date that Martin saw on the transcript he got a few hours earlier. After he saw it, Martin turned to Sam who was at the right side of Mac's desk chair, staring at the screen. To get her attention, Martin called out her name. Sam heard her name being called and turned to Martin. When Sam turned to him, Martin said to her, "Sam. I think that Patrick is getting the money for the costume right now." and when he turned around to the screen and saw something else. After he saw it, Martin yelled to Samantha, "Sam. Look." and pointed at the screen.

Sam did what Martin told her to do and saw the same thing that Martin had just saw. In front of them was a tape of Coach putting Gary into the back seat. "It looked like that Patrick is forcing him to get into the car." said Sam. In response, Martin said to her that mean that the two of them are going to the costume shop to get the costume. Sam agreed with that and told Martin to tell Jack about it. At first, Martin don't want to tell about that again but he put that aside and told Samantha that he will do it. When they said thanks to Mac for it, they got out of the tech room and to Jack's office to tell him about it.

When they got to Jack five minutes later, Sam and Martin saw Elena running toward them with a piece of paper in her hand. "Hey, guys." said Elena whose breath is very hard from running from the office in heels. When Elena got there, Sam looked at Elena and joked to her, "Elena. Try not to wear high heels while you are running." That sounded like a fashion do from the FBI guide to dress. Elena said "thanks" to Sam for that and also asked them if they had anything for Jack. "Yeah. We got something too." said Martin who is checking Jack's office from the windows to see if Jack is there. While Martin was checking for Jack to be in there, Sam asked Elena is the paper she is holding is about Coach Sean Patrick. Elena had said yes to that question and about to tell her the sneak peek until Martin called out something. "Guys. I think that Jack is here." called out Martin who had done looking for Jack through the window. Sam and Elena saw it too and decided that the three of them should go into the office at the same time. They all agreed with it and a second later, Martin got to the door and opened it. When Martin had opened it, he let the ladies go in first and then him to tell Jack about their observations.

When they got into Jack's office a few seconds later, Martin and Sam told Jack what they had saw on the security tape. Jack agreed with that and told them that he is going to call Danny and Katie to tell them to ask the person who was at the shop at that evening if they saw Coach Patrick. After Jack tells that to Martin and Samantha, he turned to Elena and asked what she and Vivian got. Elena gave the paper to Jack for to see. While Jack was looking at the paper, Elena told Jack that Sean Patrick had a clean criminal record but there is one interesting thing about Patrick's college years. "What is it?" asked Jack to Elena. Elena cleared her voice and said to Martin, Sam, and Jack that Patrick went to Deerfield College more than twenty years ago, the last time that the football team got a really bad score and did the same thing that Gary did at the halftime show, which is burning the costume down in front of the whole school. When Elena had done finishing talking, Martin said to them,"that is bad. Jack and the two females also agreed with that. Jack said to his colleges, "I think that Sean Patrick don't want his college past to go into his present, his big moment and that why he is punishing Gary on his own." His young three colleagues also agreed with that like that is the only thing that is good right now.

After they had agreed, Jack told them what to do. He asked Martin, Sam, and Elena to watch Sean Patrick who is the only suspect right now every move he makes. After they all agreed with that and left his office, Jack took out his phone and dial Katie's number this time since he called Danny the first time and told her that he needed she and Danny to ask the he person who was at the shop at that evening if they saw Coach Patrick so they can find Gary in time or not in time if Gary is dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Wonders & Horrors

While Danny is driving to Costume Galore in the standard dark blue Sedan, Katie received a call on her trusty silver cell. She looked down to see who is calling her. When she saw the person who wanted to talk to her, it was Jack. "Jack probably got something from Sam and Martin." thought Katie while looking at the screen. To answer it, Katie told Danny who was still driving that Jack got something. Without turning his head to Katie to say okay, Danny just nodded at the new agent. Katie saw it and right away, she flipped the top cover out, put it on the right side of her head, and said to Jack, "what you got?"

Jack had just put it on speaker and said to Katie while sitting very comfortly on his large, old, leather desk chair, "I received something very important from Sam and Martin." "What they had said?" asked Katie who just pulled down the window to let the cool fall breeze come in because the very old car just got up to 100 degrees in seconds. While the cell was just hanging on Katie's right ear, she turned around to Danny who just did what Katie was doing seconds before: noticing that the sedan just went way above the average body temperature. After seeing that, Katie had heard Jack's voice saying to her, "Katie. Are you here?" Katie had no idea what is going on until she had figured it out. She got distracted. This very single habit had just turned bad and it is just the first day!!

To not let Jack had to figure out what had happened, she let Jack tell her what Sam and Martin had just told him. "Coach Patrick did the same thing that Gary did but it was twenty years ago." "So Patrick wants to punish Gary for what he did at the game because of one crazy college experiment." said Katie who completely had the very same thing that Jack wants to tell her. On the other end, Jack just went completely silence like Katie had read his mind only a few seconds before. "Man. She's good." thought the unusually silence Jack. Before Katie realizing what had happened at his office, Jack told Katie, "yeah. That just I could say about it." Katie just smiled at herself when she heard that but in the same time; she felt that Danny might saw it too: knowing that Jack might like her just like Martin.

After Jack told Katie to tell Danny what they are doing at the shop, Katie turned off her cell, turned to Danny, and told him the plan. "We might do that right away. We are here." said Danny who had just parallel parked the sedan in the front of the shop, "The Costume Galore". How exciting the name of the shop is?

When Danny had just turned off the engine, Katie opened the door and got out. The minute Katie got out of the standard FBI car; she looked up while resting her arms on the roof to see the exterior of the store. Before she actually saw the building, Katie imagined like it was a warehouse with bricks walls and a few dark colored windows but it is exactly what Katie had saw it on her mind expect it is little smaller and instead of dark tinted windows, there are colorful glass windows actually it looked like a mosaic window from a church. It looked like Extreme Makeover: Home Edition just turned this building into a piece of art.

Danny saw Katie admiring it and with a smile, he said to Katie, "we better be going before the shop closes." Katie stopped staring at the building and heard what Danny is saying: had to find Gary before any horrible things comes. To do what Danny had told her to do, Katie got her arms off the car and walked to Danny so they can go to the store together and asked the person who was here what had happened last Sunday.

After they had opened the doors to get inside, Danny and Katie looked around to find anybody who had worked a shift last weekend. While they are walking around, Katie decided that the inferior just like New Orleans Mardi Gras where Katie had never been before. All green, purple, and gold with bright colors mixed right in. "It is so festive." thought Katie when she saw it. A minute later, Katie felt someone's hand on her right arm. She looked up and saw Danny looking down on her. Seconds later, Danny told her that he had just founded someone who had worked on Sunday evening. "Where?" asked Katie. "At the cashier's" answered Danny. Katie smiled at the older man and said to him, "we better ask before the employee runs away from us being Feds." Danny laughed at what Katie had just said and finding out that she had a good sense of humor which Fitzy just need right now. Right away, both Danny and the lady with the funny bones walked over to the cashier's table so they can get something out of the employee's mouth.

When they got to the cashier's table, they saw the person that can help them find Gary. In front of them was a young woman who looked no older than 25, had shoulder length, straight dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and two inches than Katie which is 5'5 while Katie is 5'7. From the look of this, she looks like the younger version of Sam expect maybe with no bad involvement with men.

When Danny and Katie got in front of the Sam look alike, Danny introduced themselves as Special Agents Taylor and Carter. After the introduction, Katie asked her what had happened last Sunday evening. Right away, the sloe employee of the October 23, 2005 at the Costume Galore in Long Island had cracked. "What you heard?" asked Danny who had pulled out a note pad and a pen out of his suit jacket right after he saw the cracked filled face of the employee.

"It was creepy like the older man want to punish the poor kid." said the young Samantha.

_It was a fall Sunday evening. The sun is about to set and her shift is about to end. She was hurrying up to get home to watch the episode of Desperate Housewives from the Sunday before so she can understand what had happened before she get confused from all of it. When she finished the last thing on her list, the bell on top of the door just opened. To see who it is, she put the last thing on the shelves', got down on the ladder she was on and walked over to see._

_When she got to the front of the shop, there was a confident Sean Patrick and a scared Gary Long. When she saw them, with a job restricted smile on her face, the only employee asked them what they needed. With a smile in return, Patrick asked her about a lion mascot costume that belongs to Deerfield College and asked to see it. Since she knew that the shop had kept some spare mascot costumes for local colleges just in case, she said "sure." Sean Patrick smiled at her again while she walked to the back of the shop to get the costume out of the dirty dust. _

_When she came back, the feeling in the front of the store had changed. This time, both of the men are waiting for her in the front of the cashier's table. A few seconds later, she got behind of the cash machine and while looking straight at them, she said to them, "500, please." While the coach was getting five hundred dollar bills out of his wallet, the employee saw the face of help._

_The person who was making that face was Gary and mouthing to her, "please helps me!! He is no good." while rolling his eyes toward the coach who is still looking for the money. When she had the chance to help Gary, the coach came back and pushed 500 in front of her. While she put the money into the machine, the employee was staring at Patrick to see what is bad about him. What she saw next was truly bad to see._

_After Sean Patrick had received the costume, he yelled some bad words like 'jackass' and 'no good piece of shit' in front of Gary's face while spitting at him. A minute later, Patrick dragged Gary by the ear while walking out of the shop. When the engine of the Ford Explorer ran off from the unsounded proof windows, the female employee did something she never did before. She went down to the floor behind the table and begins to cry her eyes out. She did that because the young woman can help the poor kid but she couldn't. She just got too scared._

Right now, Danny and Katie told the young woman what she did is the right thing to do because if she became involved in the case, more things can happen. In fact, Katie almost gave her a hug since Katie hated things like this. After they had said that, Danny told her that what she said is good enough to find Gary right now while smiling at her. When they are done minutes later, both Danny and Katie walked out of the shop and into their car.

After Katie had buckled her seat belt, she pulled out her cell and dialed Jack's number to tell what had happened while Danny put the engine back on to drive back to the FBI building to continue. When Katie explained to Jack what she heard, Agent Malone told her that she and Danny did a good job and said to her that he John Michael Malone will be talking to Sean Patrick and get him punished for what he did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Confess to Find

After Danny and Katie came back from the Costume Galore, Jack told the both of them to wait with Martin, Sam, Elena, and Viv in the office while Jack asked Coach Patrick where Gary Long is. While his team are having dinner or catching up on some work, Jack will make Patrick confess until he get some answers out of it. This will not be a long time since he is very good at his job.

When Jack got to the Interrogation room, Patrick was already there, waiting for Jack to talk to him. The minute Jack had finally sat down, the happier looking Patrick's face gets which make Jack a little pissed off. To stop Patrick from what he is just doing, Jack cleared his voice and asked Patrick something.

"Sure, Agent Malone. What is it?" asked Patrick who is holding his hands together like he is god or saint who only do good not evil. Yeah, right. Jack saw those and knew from them that those are an act and the bad of Patrick will come out soon hopefully in minutes. To get the evil spirit of the class A college football coach, Jack asked him one thing. "Where did you put Gary Long, Sean?" asked Jack who is staring straight into Patrick's grey eyes. Patrick put his arms behind his head and jokily asked Jack like he is a longtime friend of his, "who?" Now Jack is becoming very pissed at him but he stopped that before he starts killing him. Instead, Jack answered his question, "you know?"

"Know who?" asked Patrick who had done stretching his arms. "What this man is doing? Playing hard to get or doing 20 questions only without the answers." thought Jack when he looked at Coach again. Coach is acting like he doesn't know a Gary Long at all. Like Gary is a poor peasant while Coach is a rich son of a bitch king. That is so damn evil. To get King Sean Patrick to be done, he doesn't have to follow the king's rules. Jack can overthrown him.

After seeing that horrible, lying smile of his, Jack had to put a stop to it. When Patrick is trying to ask Jack why he didn't answered his so called questions, Jack got up from his chair and in the face, Jack asked Patrick some questions of his own.

"Sean. Do remember a man you know when you was a student at Deerfield let say about twenty years ago? Someone like Gary?" said a serious Jack. Right away, Patrick had said 'no' to that question. Then Jack gave him a more serious face. Finally, Patrick finally saw it. What is Jack talking about? It is about him!! Sean David Patrick. "How do you know? You didn't meet me until today." asked Patrick who is frustrated by this. In a calm voice, Jack answered his question by saying this: "I knew everything about you from your records from two colleagues and that included your criminal record."

Now Patrick got up from his own seat and asked Jack this time, "You knew that I did the same thing as that Gary kid?" Again in a calm voice, Jack said to him, "yes." Now Patrick got more pissed off. "Why you bring that back in my life?" said a half mad, half sad Patrick. Jack got up again for the third time and madly said to the coach, "What you did can bring to jail. Now tell you where Gary is at?"

Patrick got in front of Jack and said right in the face, "I did what I had to do before it starts to spread."

_It was Sunday night. The sun had just set and the sky had turned pitch black with only a few stars are out. While Patrick was driving his Explorer to his destination, Gary was in the back seat, being afraid of what will happen next. Will Coach dropping him off somewhere? His dorm to be embarrassed by his peers or even worse, to his parents' home in Lakewood which is a small town ten miles east of the college where his mom and dad will be ashamed of him of what he had done. _

_When the coach had stopped the car and out of the car, Gary heard some footsteps from outside. "Where I will be? Hopefully not where I lives." thought Gary. When Patrick finally got to the other side of the car and opened the unlocked door, he dragged Gary out. When Gary finally got out, he felt some artificial turf on his feet but when he looked up, he saw the score board right in front of him. _

"You put it in the stadium?" asked Jack after hearing what had happened from the suspect. Patrick just nodded at that question. Wanting to find Gary, Jack asked him another question. "Where is he in the stadium?" asked Jack. All Coach Sean Patrick can say is this: "All you can do is that you and your team had to find him before horrible things can happen to him?"

That is where Jack and his team are at right now. Jack, Sam, Danny, Elena, Viv, Martin, and Katie are all over the stadium, trying to find Gary before the end of the day had ended.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: A Spiteful Result

The Henry Ford Stadium was unlike any college stadium. It is one of the largest football fields in New York State. It is like the size of two football fields with it red bricks exterior, over 100,000 seats, and even through it was a very old stadium, it still looks brand new with the revelations they did every single year. Since it was so huge, it could hold three sport conventions in it at the same time or in this case, every single person in the Missing Person Unit. Even the whole building!!

Well, not every single person in it right now. Only Jack's team, a couple medics and a few ambulances in case if anybody got hurt are in there, searching for Gary. Even the a – hole of a coach, Patrick is there. He is only there because they need him to tell them where he is. If he doesn't listen, there will be a beating from Jack who is still very pissed at the suspect at this very moment.

Right now, the team was divided by two agents on each floor. On the first floor was Danny and Katie, the second contain of Sam and Elena, and the top floor had Martin and Viv. Jack was in the field, watching Patrick's every single move and a walkie talkie in his hand in case one of his team had found Gary at the same time and he had to go and see. "You better tell me that this is true or I will put you in jail for life." thought Jack when he was looking at Patrick who is on a metal bench fifty feet away just minding his own business.

At the same time, Katie was on the ground floor with Danny but this time, Katie was all by herself. Ten minutes ago, Danny and Katie were at one of the entrances near the field. Seconds later, Danny was telling his own plan to find Gary alive. Danny's plan is this: Danny had the left wing while Katie had the right wing. Katie didn't think that his plan is great because the right wing was so huge that anybody including FBI agents can get lost easily there. Plus it was dark and creepy which scares the heck out of her but Danny wouldn't understand because from when he first got to work with her, it seem that Katie is a tough woman who is not afraid of anything but that is so not true. Sometimes Katie is a scary cat and didn't had a problem with that until now. Right now, Katie still wished that she could him that.

All alone, Katie was looking for Gary. With a flashlight in her hand and a walkie talkie on one of the belt loops of her pants, Katie opened every single door on her part of the floor and went inside to search for him while saying, "Gary. Are you there?" every minute. During it, Katie's feet ached so badly from wearing heels and Katie can feel the sweat coming down her neck from being very nervous about it. About thinking that Gary might be dead if she doesn't hurry up. It will not be good.

Halfway through the search, Katie got to a door. When she turned in front of the door to find a sign that can tell her what the door had contain inside, she had found it right away. It had become so much easier. The sign in front of her had said, "Equipment room". Katie knew that this is a sign because usually, coaches had keys to the whole stadium which can open every single room including rooms for the equipments.

Without any thinking, Katie reached her hand to the door knob and quickly turned it. Just her luck, the door was already opened. Seconds later, Katie went inside and started to look around for Gary. "Gary. Are you in there?" said Katie when she looked through the spare footballs and safety supplies so the players don't get injured. Right away, Katie heard something. It sounded like a human mumbling for help. Katie remained quiet for the next few minutes to hear where the mumbling came from. It came from a place far in the back. When Katie came to the back of the room, she finally saw him, Gary Long.

In front of her, Gary was in the back corner all tied up. His dark brown bangs are damp on his forehead and his matching dark brown eyes are so deer like. All open up. Also, his mouth was covered by a strip of duct tape so Gary couldn't say a single word loudly. When she saw him, Katie quickly got down and begins to take the duct tape off his mouth. Once she finally took it out in one take, Katie knew that she rip it out too hard by hearing Gary yelling, "ow!!" to her like he is in pain. "Sorry about that." said Katie when she walked over to Gary's back to untie the rope out of his hands which are on the bottom of his back. While she was trying to untangle them, Katie had questioned herself, "What Coach did after college? Became a sailor?"from seeing that Patrick had tied a very tight knot.

After she was done with that, Katie went back to the front of Gary to see if he is okay. When she got there, Gary's eyes went up. "Why your eyes are like that?" thought Katie when she saw those. Then something horrible had happened. When Katie saw those scared eyes, Katie felt that a football helmet had tapped her on the head. It did. Seconds later, Katie fell on Gary's knees and the whole world just went black.

When Katie's eyes were finally opened, in front of her were Danny, Jack, and two medics. Not knowing where she is at, Katie begins to look around to see where she is at. Then Katie had realized where she is at especially what she is laying on. "Oh my God!! Do I been hurt?" thought Katie when she saw one of those metal things the medics put people who are hurt to bring them to the hospital. After thinking about that, she turned to Jack and Danny who looked like that they had been worried about her. After staring at Jack to tell her what had happened to her when she had founded Gary, Jack finally had spoken to her.

"Katie. The reason why you are here is this" said Jack before he had cleared his voice to tell her more. After clearing his voice, Jack begins to tell her more. "Here the thing. You just got hit by a football helmet by Patrick and you were out for an hour before Danny had founded you." said Jack. Katie turned to Danny who had given her a nod. Katie went back to Jack and gave her boss a "what had happened to Coach?" face. Jack saw it and told Katie what had happened. After Coach had knocked her down, Danny and Martin saw him ran out of the equipment room. When Coach ran past them, Danny and Martin ran after him to arrest him. After hearing that, Katie asked Jack "where is Martin?" with her blue eyes. Jack put his left hand on Katie's forehead like she is a daughter to him and told her that Martin had caught him and is now watching him right now.

Katie smiled at that and wanted to ask Jack more but it didn't happen. Instead of that, Jack talked to one of the medics to ask where they are taking Katie to. "At the ER of St. Vincent, sir." said one of the medics. "St. Vincent!!" thought Katie when she had founded out that she is going to where her brother, John is working the night shift at. Then the even worse news had came.

"Danny. Can you do me a favor?" asked Jack who is looking at Danny right now. "Sure. What it is, Jack?"asked Danny. Jack put his hand on Danny's right shoulder and said to him quietly so Katie can't hear a thing, "Can you watch Katie while the doctors take a look at her?" Katie did heard that and in her mind right now, she want to ask Jack, "Why Danny?" and to Danny, "Danny. Please not?" but it didn't happened. With a smile on his face, Danny had agreed with Jack, got into the ambulance and sat on the right side of the thing Katie was on.

At that moment, Katie wants to kill Danny for listening to Jack but when Jack asked Danny to call him when she get checked out. Danny told Jack that he will call him soon. After Danny had spoken his last word, the medics had closed the doors so they can get to St. Vincent right away. When they got to St. Vincent twenty minutes later, Danny had helped the medics put Katie down and wheeled her off, the only thing that was on Katie's mind beside thinking that she could had a concussion is this: "Please God. Please kill me!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Tender Sorrow

After Katie had been checked out, one of the doctors had told the both of them that Katie had received a concussion from the football helmet hitting and it isn't serious so Katie didn't need to stay overnight which is a good thing from the look of Katie's eyes, it seem that Katie really don't want that like she want to get it over with anyway.

When they got back to the building, Danny asked Katie if she need a ride home just in case something happens. Thinking that will never happen, Katie nicely said "no, thanks. I sure that I can drive myself to Brooklyn." "That where you live?" asked Danny, being interested by it. Not for him, in case Martin wants to know. Katie smiled at Danny and said to him in her Texan accent, "yeah, for now. I'm staying at my sister's place until I get a place of my own which I hope soon." Danny smiled at her and responded back, "that's fine. See you tomorrow." Right away, Katie turned around to the elevators so she can go back to Brooklyn to rest for tomorrow.

After she pressed the button for the garage, she heard Danny's voice saying "Wait!!" Turning herself to face her new colleague, Danny was running to her. Seeing it, Katie smiled and asked him, "Danny. Do you have any more things to say?" Danny smiled back and said to her, "in case you want to know, I think that you should check out Queens in case you want a place of your own. They had some great apartments there." Katie smiled at him again and told him thanks for the advice and she will see. After she told Danny that she will seeing him tomorrow, Katie got into the opened elevator and once she got in, Katie waved 'bye' to her. Danny waved back and the elevators had finally closed. When that was done, Danny went back to his desk to work on some papers for the case they recently finished.

While Danny was walking back to his desk, he saw his best friend, Martin working on some papers on his desk. Wanting to talk to him, Danny walked over to Martin instead and asked Martin that he needed some help? Martin heard Danny's question and looked up to Danny and said to him with a smile on his face, "yeah, I need some help." Without any thinking, Danny grabbed some papers off of Martin's desk and begins working on them. Martin did the same afterwards.

Ten minutes into the paper work, Martin asked Danny, "how Katie is doing?"Stopping his work to answer Fitzy's question, Danny put down his pen and told him that everything is fine. Wanting Danny to tell him more, Martin put down his own pen and looks at his friend at the eyes and asked him, "What is everything?" "Well. We went to St. Vincent, Katie had an unserious concussion, met her older brother who is a doctor there, drove her back, asked her that she need a ride home, she said no, founded out that she lives at Brooklyn with her older sister in case you want to know, told me that she want to find a place of her own, gave her some real estate advice, waved bye to each other, and then she left." answered Danny who is calming his voice from saying so much events in under a minute. "Wow. All of those things in what? Under three hours?"asked Martin who is checking out his watch to subtract the time from when they left to they came back. "Yup." said Danny who went back to work.

A few minutes later, Martin asked Danny another question about Katie. "What is it? Fitzy." asked Danny, his eyes gluing to the note pad he was holding on his lap. "Well, here the thing. Do you think that Katie really like being here from what she had experimented here on her first day?" asked a smiling Martin. Danny put his pen down again, looked at Martin straight in the face, and said to his best friend, "To that: probably yes and to the other question you are going to ask me later: Martin, you are going to have a chance to talk to her soon. Before you knew it, you are going to be into her pants." Martin laughed at that and thanked Danny for giving that advice he probably need soon. The two best friends grinned at each other before they finished up for the day.

A half hour later, Danny got up and told Martin that he is finished for the day so he can go home. Martin agreed with him and think that he is about to do the same thing soon right after he is done correcting the paper he is working on. Danny smiled at him while grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on. After putting it on, Danny told Martin that he see him tomorrow and he will bet Martin twenty dollars that Martin will talk to Katie about anything, work or anything they will talk about tomorrow. Feeling very confident after hearing Danny's advice, Martin agreed about that and that he will see him tomorrow and will probably win the bet from losing all the others he made over the years. Danny smiled at him again, patted Martin on the back, and finally left to go home.

After Danny had left to go back to Queens, Martin went back to finished up his work. Five minutes later, Martin had corrected his paper and was finally done. The minute he put the written paper back into the box, Martin felt some pain on his right knee. Martin knew what it is right away. His right knee is aching up and it is hurting Martin. To calm it down, Martin walked over to his desk, sat on his chair, pulled out one of the desk drawers' handles, reached in, and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. After he twisted the top open, pours a couple pills out, put them into his mouth, and drank them down with water, Martin really wants the pain to stop but right after he chased Patrick down at the football field, his knee is beginning to hurt even though he been doing therapy for weeks now so he definitely need them. Hopefully that Katie don't found out about this. He doesn't want this to be a bump in their relationship if they will have one.

After he was done with the pill popping, Martin put the bottle back into his desk drawer and closed it. A minute later, he put the top cover back on the box and begins to put his suit jacket on. The minute he put it on, Martin checked to see if any agent is there doing some work. There are none. Since there are no agents in the Missing Persons Unit, Martin turned off the light and went towards to the elevators afterward. Once he got inside one of the elevators, he sighed at himself thinking what he did earlier is something that Katie want to know right away or not. After he was done sighing, the heavy doors of the elevators had finally closed and it went down to get Martin into his car to get home to let this be the day he will never forgets.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Unpredicted Revelation

When she parked her car in front of Meredith's apartment building, Katie felt some pain on the back of her head. Katie groaned to herself and said to herself, "why God is doing this right now? Setting it off at an unexpected time!!" about the effects of her so called unserious concussion. Knowing that she needs a ice pack or a bag of frozen peas to ease the pain, Katie unbuckled her seat belt, open the door, got out, closed the door afterwards, and go up the stairs to Meredith's place right away or she couldn't get some sleep because of it.

When she got to the fourth floor a few minutes later, the pain is getting worse. "Son of a cracker!!" said Katie when she felt it. To calm it down immediately, Katie quickly walked over to her sister's door, grab her keys out of her purse, put the key in the middle of the door knob to open the door and go inside before Meredith or Greg see her and asked her what had happened by seeing the bump on the back of her brunette head.

Thinking that she could take a long, bubble bath with numerous white candles all around the rim on the top of the large porcelain tub to relax from a hard day at work while the door was locked, Katie smiled at herself while opening up the freezer door and grabbing the nearest bag of frozen peas to put it on the back of her head while sighing to herself knowing what she just did is a great thing to do.

After sighing to herself, Katie put the used bag of store brand frozen peas back into the freezer and debating what to do during her relaxing bubble bath. A minute later, after debating over a good book or drinking a big glass of a just opened bottle of red wine from Meredith's liquor cabinet, Katie decided to choose the book instead of the wine because if she choose the wine, Katie could drink it all and will get a hang over the next day which she don't want to happen especially in front of her colleagues including Martin Fitzgerald, the guy she smile – flirted with when Jack introduced her to the team. That could be a terrible thing to do.

When she walked over to her many boxes of numerous items Katie brought over from Vegas near the bookcases, Katie opened up every single box to find she need: a romantic novel. After she had founded what she needs which is a book called 'P.S. I Love You" by Cecelia Ahern, a book that Katie brought from Barnes and Nobles but hadn't got to it yet and put it in her hands, Katie heard a voice.

"Kater Tots. You are home already?" asked the voice. Knowing that voice was not her dad who had given her that nick name when she was a child but it was her older sister's, Katie turned around and saw a smiling Meredith and Greg, sitting on the futon couch drinking some liquor in wine glasses. Answering Mere's question, Katie smiled at them and said to Meredith, "yeah, I am home." "How is your first day of work?" asked Meredith who is cuddling with Greg at this very moment. Seeing how weird that is, Katie sat down on a nearby arm chair to answer Meredith's question. Right away, Katie told her that she had a great day. Her boss told her that she did a great job today, her new colleagues are so nice to her, got hit by a football helmet by the main suspect, and nearly had a concussion because of it. "That got to hurt, Katie." asked Greg who still holding a glass of booze in his left hand. "I know and I guess that your theory of me having a concussion had just came a day late." said Katie to Greg. "Instead of Abby, it was the suspect. Right?" asked Greg to Katie. "Right." answered Katie who smiled at Greg. Greg smiled at Katie back.

A few minutes later, Meredith asked her boyfriend to bring another glass for Katie so they can tell her the news they had learned today. Greg agreed with Meredith and right away, Greg kissed Mere on the cheek, and got up to walked over to the kitchen to get another glass for Katie.

After Greg had left, Meredith got closer to her little sister and asked her if there are any cute guys in her new team. With a smile on her face, Katie told her about Danny and Martin. "Danny is a very smart and nice man but I am very curious about Martin?" said Katie who is finally relaxed in the arm chair. "What is so curious about Martin Fitzgerald?" asked an interested Meredith. Katie sat up and said to Mere, "Well. I think that Martin might have liked me romantically." "Really?" asked Meredith. Katie nodded 'yes' to that question. Now Meredith wants to know more and by getting them, Mere asked more questions about this Mr. Martin Fitzgerald. "So what he likes?" asked Meredith. Knowing that Meredith will be disappointed from hearing this, Katie told the truth. "We didn't get to talk about things at all today. The only men I been with today are Jack and Danny." answered Katie.

From hearing this, Meredith wanted to give her baby sister some advice with men. "Maybe that this Martin wanted to talk to you all day but he can't because both of you had to find the victim right away so there are probably no chances today but there is a tomorrow and there is still be a chance that you get to know Martin both professorially and personally. Before you knew it, the two of you will be into each other." said Meredith. Katie smiled at her smart older sister and said "thanks, Mere Bear." to her. "No problem." said a smiling Meredith.

A minute later, Greg came into the living room with a brand new, empty glass. When Greg sat down on the futon and said to Meredith, "Hey, Baby. What you and Katie are talking about?" Meredith kissed Greg on the cheek and told him that Katie had a non work related problem and need some advice on it from her smarter, cooler big sis. Katie nodded to Greg to tell him that is very true. After seeing the nod from Katie, Meredith asked Greg if this is the right time to tell her now. "Sure" answered Greg. From seeing this, Katie is wondering what they telling her next is a surprise.

"What is it?" asked Katie who wants to see what it is. Greg sat up, looked at Katie straight in the eyes, and said to Katie, "Well. Remember this morning when I told you about me and Mere didn't did it last night because Meredith got sick and couldn't go to work today?" "Yeah, I remember." answered Katie. Greg put his arm around Meredith's shoulder and whispered something in Meredith's ear. Katie moves up closer to them, knowing that the news might be life changing. After the couple had done whispering to each other, Meredith Carter had told her the good news.

"Katie. I'm pregnant!!" said a happy Meredith. Being shocked by this, Katie asked her how far along is she? "Only a few weeks but I wanted to tell you right away before you ended finding out from the morning sickness I might get or not. You know us Southern women. We never get morning sickness. Right?"said Mere. "I knew about that. Remember? I used to be pregnant about a year ago." thought Katie remembering it all. To not tell her that, Katie told Meredith that she is very happy about it and wished that she and Greg will be such great parents to this wonder. Meredith and Greg smiled at Katie and right away, the three of them did a toast together by clinking glasses of ginger ale to each other for this happy moment.

After they did all of that, Meredith and Greg both told Katie that they going to bed and will see her tomorrow. Once the two happy parents to be went to bed, Katie decided to get some sleep instead of sitting in the bath tub because she is just too tired to do anything. Hours later, Katie woke up in the middle of the night because she just had a bad dream. Not about the last moment she had with her daughter but it is about Meredith being pregnant for the next nine months. Once she is awake, the only words that are coming out of her mouth are this: "I got to get a place of my own."

**THE END**


End file.
